La última reverencia
by analite
Summary: La historia de como Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji se conviertieron en compañeros de cultivo. WangXian


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Moxiang Tongxiu de su obra Mo Dao Zu Shi o mejor conocida como **Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoníaca**. El fic ocurre inmediatamente después del capítulo 111._

* * *

El atardecer rápidamente aparecía asomarse en el bosque. A lo lejos se divisaba a un pequeño burro que desde hacía rato que rebuznaba contra unos arbustos. Manzanita se sobresaltó al ver como dos figuras surgían de las plantas. Se dio marcha atrás por la sorpresa que luego cambió a una expresión de desencanto al ver a Wei Wuxian sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El joven trataba de acomodarse su túnica superior y revisar que su cinturón se encontrase en buenas condiciones. Lan WangJi, que a pesar de no conservar la pulcritud en sus ropajes, si parecía muchísimo más presentable que Wei Wuxian. Mientras que los dos hombres se acercaban a Manzanita para continuar su camino, el animal les dedicó una mirada incriminatoria a ambos. "No se crean que no los escuché", pensó Wei WuXian divertido. No le sorprendería pues que los sonidos que tanto él como Lan Zhan habían hecho momentos atrás hayan llegado hasta donde estaba. Incluso se atrevería a decir que eran altas las posibilidades de que algún que otro incauto en el bosque los hubiera escuchado. En todo caso, ambos se hubieran dado cuenta si alguien se aproximaba aunque estaba seguro que ser observado por terceros mientras recibía todo el amor de Lan Zhan no era algo a lo cuál se sentiría avergonzado.

Cuando Wei Ying trató de subirse al animal, un breve quejido se escapó de sus labios alertando a su compañero. Su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura por haber estado un largo rato en el suelo siendo devorado. Una mirada de preocupación se posó en el rostro de Lan WangJi quién rápidamente lo ayudó a montarse. Sonriendo, Wei Wuxian aprovechó el momento para robarle un beso a Lan Zhan. Este último no dijo nada pero comprendía que era una forma de agradecerle. La felicidad no abandonaba el rostro de Wei Ying. Dando unas palmaditas a Manzanita para que diera paso continuaron su camino hasta entrada la noche cuando decidieron detenerse en un claro en el bosque para descansar.

Seguramente para estas alturas el hecho de que el resucitado Patriarca Yiling se había fugado con el formidable Hanguang-Jun ya se desperdigado como un secreto a voces por las demás sectas. Tal vez todas las acciones de Jin Guangyao estaban siendo aplacadas por estos rumores que a más de uno habría sorprendido. No obstante, tanto a Wei Wuxian como Lan WangJi no les importaba. Ahora estaban juntos. Después de años resguardando estos sentimientos y llorando en silencio el alma del hombre que ahora estaba descansado a su lado, Lan Zhan sentía una felicidad inconmensurable. Al ver que Wei Wuxian llevaba un largo rato sin moverse, imaginó que este se había quedado dormido pero en una incómoda posición. Buscando acomodar su cuello, se posicionó muy cerca quedando casi sobre él. No contaba que los ojos de Wei Ying se abrieron al instante. Con un tono coqueto, preguntó:

-¿Atacándome mientras duermo? Estás lleno de sorpresas, Lan Zhan-.

En el momento en el que sintió los brazos de Wei Wuxian rodear su cuello, Lan Zhan se apartó y volvió a su posición original. Su semblante parecía intacto pero obviamente los lóbulos de sus orejas habían cambiado de color. Pasados unos instantes, habló.

-Tu postura. Puede que mañana te cause problemas.

Una sonrisa ladina escapó de los labios de Wei Wuxian. ¿Acaso a Lan Zhan le costaba hacer un avance sobre él? "Esto no podía ser mejor", pensó. Efectivamente hoy el Patriarca Yiling había sido derrotado y una derrota inolvidable sin ninguna duda. Las caricias, los besos, esas embestidas. Wei Ying no olvidaría su primera vez jamás, la había grabado enteramente en su memoria. Una sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo al recordar el miembro de Lan Zhan en su boca e invadiendo hasta lo más profundo de su interior. A pesar de que sus caderas todavía no se encontraban en la mejor forma y tal vez importunar el descanso de Manzanita no era lo más conveniente tampoco, un poco de coqueteo y quién sabe qué más podría esperar de él estando juntos. Cuando Lan WangJi se dio cuenta, tenía el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian pegado al lado suyo; descansando este sobre su hombro.

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos- dijo recordando sus momentos en la Cueva de Xuanxu. Ahora que lo pienso bien, esa fue la primera vez que me mordiste ¿o no, Hanguang-jun?- agregó mientras se tocaba la fuerte marca que el Segundo Jade de Lan le había dejado en el cuello

El rojo que se escondía en sus orejas no tardó en expandirse a su rostro. ¿Justo eso tenía que recordar?

Ver esa expresión avergonzada de Wei Ying no podía ser más gratificante. Quería escuchar a su querido Lan Zhan sobre sus fetiches pero solamente logró que el color de su cara se transformara aún cuando mantenía esa gélida expresión. Apretando sus nudillos, Lan Wangji habló.

-Wei Ying. Solo descansa, mañana...- no pudo terminar la oración al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre la suya.

-Mañana seguiremos con "Todos los días" ¿cierto?

Lan Zhan pareció dudar. El rostro de Wei Wuxian estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Pocos centímetros separaban sus bocas. Los labios le temblaban pero una afirmación decisiva escapó y golpeó a su compañero. Los ojos de Wei Ying se llenaron de sorpresa y su agarre sobre la mano de Lan Zhan se apretó un poco. Quería hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. "Él no lanzó el Hechizo Silenciador sobre mí. De eso estoy seguro", fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Wei Wuxian estaba nervioso y avergonzado. No soltó la mano de Lan Wangji pero tampoco se animó a decir más. Sintió que era innecesario a altas alturas.

-Mañana nos casaremos, Wei Ying-

Como pudo, Wei Wuxian escondió su rostro con su otra mano. Otra vez derrotaron al temible Patriarca Yiling.


End file.
